


Rise Gets Risque

by Olive_Paeonia



Series: Otsuyusona [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I SAY PENIS PARASITE IN THIS AND I DECLINE TO TAKE IT BACK, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: After a successful date, Rise finally begins her plan to take Yu's virginity!





	Rise Gets Risque

Yu and Rise hadn't been able to go out together for quite some time due to them both being busy with the Midnight Channel, they were both tired and stressed- And Rise definitely missed having quality time with her Senpai. Luckily they had just finished saving The Killer's next victim and had some free time before the Killer struck again, so they figured out a day that worked for both of them and met up. 

They didn't do any one thing but instead just enjoyed what Inaba had to offer, the food, the stores, the sun, and their personal favorite: each other. Rise was glued to Yu's side the entire time, her arm tightly interlocked in his.  
The hot sun was finally starting to set, they both decided to wrap things up...but Rise didn't want to just go their separate ways. 

"Senpai..." she looked up at Yu "why don't I sleep over at your house tonight?" her voice was soft and innocent in an attempt to hide her intent, Yu thought about it. Dojima would be gone when they got there but he'd definitely see them together in the morning and Yu wasn't sure how he'd feel about him bringing girls home. Before Yu could say anything Rise spoke up "If you're nervous about Dojima, why don't you just call him?" Yu was shocked by how perceptive she was.  
Rise wanted to try to convince Yu to just sneak her in and out but knew that Yu respected Dojima too much to sneak anything by him outside of the Midnight Channel.  
Yu nodded and pulled his cell out, he wasn't sure if Dojima would pick up or not.  
"Hello, Dojima here"  
"Would it be okay if one of my friends stayed over tonight?" He neglected to mention that said friend was one girl and also the one he was dating.  
"Yeah...haven't your friends been over before? It wouldn't be much more for them to sleep over. Just make sure to not stay up too late or to keep Nanako up, also don't get distracted- You're still supposed to make sure to help Nanako with her homework"  
"I'll remember, thank you Dojima-san"  
"I got to go, see you toni-..." Dojima sighed "tomorrow."  
Yu put his phone back in his pocket and nodded to Rise "You can stay over tonight" it was subtle but Yu began to grin, at least a little.  
Rise launched her arms upwards and cheered "Yaay! Senpai!" she tackled Yu and held him close, savoring the clean smell on her senpai as she intended to ruin it. 

 

"Welcome Back Big Bro!" Nanako was smiling brightly, happy to see Yu. Her eyes widened with excitement when she saw Rise "And Rise-chan!" her smile started to fade "But I won't be able to play with you because I have homework" Nanako looked severely disappointed.  
Rise stepped forward "No worries Nanako-chan! Yu and I will help!" Rise smiled cheerfully before sitting down beside Nanako and motioning for Yu to do the same.  
Rise couldn't stop tapping her nails against the table or bouncing her feet, she was beginning to feel frustrated as she had been wet all day and was really craving intimacy with her senpai. Kujikawa looked down at a particular problem on Nanako's paper, she felt like something was wrong with it but couldn't figure out what it was as her mind was too deep in fantasy.

_Yu slammed his cock inside of Rise, the sudden sensation was so painful but so good, it ripped through the sensitive flesh of her wet pussy walls. She cried out but it didn't deter Yu and his large large large abs and big strong controlling arms and his_

"Rise! Keep your head on straight!" she thought to herself, snapping herself back to reality. She made brief eye contact with Yu who seemed to be discussing something with Nanako-chan, his soft caring eyes and the sweet but cool expression on his face. He seemed soft around Nanako but still felt so strong, it was no wonder that Nanako looked up to him so much. Rise's eyes focused on the young girl's expression and watched the diligent look on her face try and hide the extreme admiration oozing out from under it. She wondered if she looked at Senpai the same way? 

_Rise was held tightly in his strong arms, she could barely move under his extreme grip on her but was comforted by his body heat. "It's okay Rise, I'll keep you safe. Just stay in my arms and nothing will hurt you" Rise nodded silently. A gasp slipped out of her chapped lips as his thick fingers slid tenderly down her body, enjoying her every curve and stopping at her inner thigh. The beautiful idol could feel her body begin to prepare itself for him. "Are you okay with going further, Rise?"  
"Of course! My body has always been yours Senpai! I've been ready for so so so so so-" _

Kujikawa shook her head, her body was aching with desperation as she fought the urge to finger herself right then and there. She dug around in her pocket and grabbed a tube of chapstick.  
"What's that?" a sweet voice inquired.  
Rise giggled "It's chapstick Nanako-chan! Would you like to try it?"  
Nanako smiled brightly at the opportunity and enthusiastically nodded her head "Mm-hmm!"  
The idol handed the little girl her chapstick who began to fiddle with it, struggling to get the lid off.  
Yu let a small smile creep onto his face "Let me get that for you" his hands looked so big with the tiny tube in them, she was struggling to not imagine how much of her chest he could hide under his large grasp or her ankles as he drug her down the bed and to his throbbin-  
"Oh god!" Rise thought "I can't last much longer, I need him in me! M-maybe I could go to the bathroom and rub this one out?"

_Rise playfully hopped onto her Senpai's chest, looking into his beautiful eyes, causing him to smile "What are you looking at, Rise?" he chuckled. "Y(o)u"_  
She leaned down and softly kissed his ear before lustfully whispering "I'm burning a before image in my face of what Senpai looked like when he was a virgin"  
"H-huh?" Yu blushed. Rise tenderly began pulling down his pants, the way his body was built made a natural V down to his cock which, unbeknownst to Yu, was one of her favorite things for a guy to have. A thick flaccid cock lay under his pants, Rise was a little surprised he was still flaccid but she knew that it took more to turn some men on then others. Her soft hand wrapped around his warm member, softly stroking from its base to its cute head. This went on for a few moments but he still wasn't getting hard. When Rise looked up at Yu -he seemed guilty. Her stomach dropped  
"Does it take, um, more to get you going?" she smiled with her last shred of hope, Yu sighed  
"No...I just keep thinking about you using the restroom earlier and I...I can't stop thinking of how unsightly that is!" 

Rise gulped and thought to herself "I think I'll just hold it"  
"Rise? Rise? Are you okay?" Yu's calming voice came into focus, he had evidently been trying to hand her back the chapstick for some time. Rise's cheeks became rosy with embarrassment "S-sorry~ I zoned out for a second!" she giggled. Nanako and Yu looked worried although Nanako let her's show, unlike the naturally composed Narukami.  
"Is Rise-chan sleepy?" Nanako asked towards Yu which he smilingly nodded "She's had a busy day"  
Which was somewhat true.

_"Get some sleep Rise! Daddy says it's bad to stay up when you're sleepy!" Yu chuckled and agreed, standing up before showing his chivalrous hand down to the lucky girl below him. Rise took his hand and stood up, their hands stayed interlocked as Yu guided her to his room._

_After getting stretched out on his bed, Yu lovingly tucked her in- kissing her forehead with a caring smile "I love you, Rise. I'll be up in a bit" Rise couldn't help but smile as she watched the love of her life walk away "Yu..." he stopped in his tracks. "Yes, Rise?"_  
Rise's cheeks became beet red and began to burn "I..." her voice displayed a vulnerability that was uncommon for her "I...need you"  
"Huh? Wh-" a cute blush came to his cheeks as well "what do you need?"  
"Yu" Rise spread her legs to send a bit of a message "I-I promise that I'll be quick, even just your fingers, Senpai!" she didn't realize it but she was practically begging for him to get her off "Just dig around in me" Rise began subconsciously wiggling her hips up and down "until I can't hold it anymore" she bit down on her lip "And I release myself on your bed" her toes curled "I've been wanting you all day" she squished her chest inbetween her arms "I'm so so wet for you, Senpai!"  
Yu put his hands over his crotch to hide a throbbing erection before regaining his composure "If that's what you want" he smiled. Strong hands traced up her tender thighs making it to the wet heat emanating from between her legs, he rubbed his hand against it causing the desperate girl to moan and dampen his hand. He slowly slid a thick finger into her so- 

"Focus!" she thought to herself "focusfocusfocusfocus!"  
She looked at Yu and Nanako again, it became obvious to her that Narukami had helped his little sister plenty of times before as he seemed to just already know what she was struggling with and what ways he could rephrase so that she would understand it. It amazed Rise.  
"I wonder if he'll ever know me that well" she smiled "he might already" 

_Rise reached out and lovingly set her hand on top of his, it was warm and comforting to touch. She could feel herself get embarrassed- and when she looked up at Yu, it was obvious that he was too._  
Kujikawa couldn't help herself and leapt over the table to get to her senpai, doing thirteen mid-air flips in every possible direction before landing parallel to her love. She rubbed her crotch against his, feeling it get warmer with stimulation. Rise giggled "Senpai~ You're getting hard"  
Yu's face was fully flushed at this point and he obviously didn't know how to react. 

"What am I even thinking? I wouldn't do that in front of Nanako!"...  
...

_The ground below Nanako gave in causing her to fall onto fifteen very cushy beds that were in a very cozy secret room under the house that was in no way suspicious like most secret rooms and the fall was also fun and not scary to her and it was also sound proof so that she couldn't hear anything no matter how loud Rise got_

Rise nodded with satisfaction

_Rise dug her hands underneath her Senpai's pants, getting a firm grasp on his firmer member which filled her petite han-_

"I forgot that I was supposed to focus!"  
She took a deep breath and began twiddling her thumbs  
"It seems...like...he's got it handled, maybe I could just...just for a second"  
Rise gave in and slowly faded back into her fantasies...

_Kujikawa stroked from senpais thick base to his adorable tip, which was wet with sticky excitement which was slowly oozing out. She couldn't help but giggle as it stuck to her hand and he let out a cute moan._  
"I love you, Senpai"  
He smiled brightly from her words, shocking Rise and only making her need him more.  
She began working up a good rhythm, sliding up and down his throbbing cock, feeling his bloated veins against her slick palm.  
"I love you too, Rise"  
She completely froze, her heart began racing and she said the one thing she could think of...in fact, the only thing she had been thinking of.  
"Senpai..." she bit her bottom lip coyly "you can do anything you want to me~"  
Yu sat up and placed a tender kiss against her lips, she could feel his soft breaths against her awaiting flesh. Narukami softly but quickly flipped Kujikawa onto her back, hovering right over her body. The idol gulped loudly, awaiting whatever he may do.  
The wild card lowered his lips to the crook of her neck before planting multiple little kisses and nibbles, sending shivers down her spine. The copper-haired girl let out a few breathy moans while squirming towards Yu, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She unknowingly spread her legs as a reaction to their intimacy. 

It was becoming too much, Rise was getting herself ridiculously worked up and the need to cum had become overwhelmingly uncomfortable and even a little painful.  
"I wonder if he'll be disappointed or grossed out when he realizes that this isn't my first?"  
An oddly sober feeling washed over the excitement of her previous thoughts.  
"I've never worried about that before...nor about going to the bathroom...what is this?"  
Yu tapped her shoulder "Rise? Me and Nanako have finished up" Rise smiled and stood up with a yawn "I'm sorry for being so out of it Nanako-chan! I promise we'll play plenty next time!"  
Nanako nodded with excitement for her next visit.  
Yu stood up as well "Goodnight Nanako"  
"Goodnight, Big Bro!"  
"Goodnight, Nanako-chan~!"

Rise's heart raced and but was pained with an aching anxiety...

_Rise bore it all in front of her dearest "I'm ready for you, Senpai!"_  
Yu's eyes traced her exposed curves, taking in the shape of her cute chest. Rise smiled and walked towards her Senpai but froze when he backed up as a response.  
"S-senpai?" her voice was wavering  
"I..." Yu rubbed the back of his neck "I just thought it was cool to date an idol but..." he shrugged "you've been to serious about us" 

"Why is he dating me...? It seems...out of place for someone like him to date someone like me..."

Rise felt unaligned from her standard self, the cheer and confidence was slowly leaving her. She was usually very casual about hookups but- it was somehow different with Senpai, she felt...nervous and that nervousness was only growing.  
She tugged on his hand on the way up the stairs, causing him to stand still "Are you okay, Rise?"  
Rise looked down at her feet and shook her head "Senpai? What are your favorite things about me?" the melancholy in her voice shocked her boyfriend.  
"I think..." he put his hand to his chin "hmmm..." he closed his eyes, his stoic look never leaving "everything, I guess."  
Rise giggled, some flush making itself apparent on her cheeks "I guess?"  
"Why? Is something wrong?" 

_Yu held her arms above her naked body with one of his strong hands, forcing her to expose her lusty body to him. Without warning he slammed two of his fingers into her drenched rose, causing her to yelp out loudly, her body squelching as his sturdy digits stretched her soft flesh. Hot excitement dribbled down his fingers. Rise gulped loudly with arousal gleaming in her eyes "I didn't know you liked to be so rough, Senpai~!" she teased "It's alright, you don't have to worry about hurting me~" she giggled "I think it feels good even when it hurts"_

_Her naughty words struck a chord in her lover, who seemed more motivated than before. He bit into the tender skin on her neck, making her cry out as his fingers started digging around apathetically through her tight folds. Lewd squishing noises reverberated from the walls- pairing nicely with her feminine moans and his masculine grunts and growls. His thumb came around to her swollen clit and rubbed it deeply in a slow circular pattern. Her legs began to kick around as she squeezed her eye's shut, the sensation becoming too much._  
"S-Senpai!" she moaned, signaling him to her already obvious finish.  
Her already tight walls began convulsing against his fingers as the burning in her stomach got worse.  
Rise's open mouth began dripping thick drool down her chest and body, something that Yu enjoyed thoroughly.  
Narukami let go of his girlfriend before harshly pushing her onto the bed- unzipping his pants and revealing his painful erection. Evidently not content with her finishing on his fingers... 

"No" she smiled.

_Yu slammed the entirety of his swollen hot member into her tight soft flesh, spreading it forcefully_

Kujikawa thought to herself: "I can't believe I forgot who he was...He's the same Senpai who helped me learn who I was and stayed by my side when I wasn't sure who I was... but he **was** sure and he loved who I was! Who I am!" She grabbed his hand and held it tightly as they made their way to his bedroom "He started dating me after finding out a lot about who I am, he's not going to care that he's not my first or that I use the restroom, so I can't psyche myself out!" she giggled to herself "Senpai is Senpai, that's all I should have kept in mind. Because Senpai would never ever care about those kinds of things even if it wasn't me and that's why **I** love **him**!"

_Rise moaned loudly, her body squirming in an attempt to handle the sudden sensation coursing through her body. Before she could even adjust Yu began slamming into her roughly, bouncing her body as the noises of flesh colliding resonated through the room. Yu wanted m-_

"That doesn't seem much like Senpai" she thought to herself "and even if it is...I think it will be better to experience it for myself"  
Once they finally made it into Yu's room, Rise tugged on his hand once again.  
"I want you, Senpai~" her words were overflowing with admiration and lust, something Yu obviously picked up on if his blush was anything to go on.  
Yu nodded and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. He tasted delicious, like a flavor made with the sole intent of making Rise smile.  
His hand trailed down her back before grabbing at her rear, something the idol hadn't ever expected from him but found great amusement from. The room was filled with the sound of soft lips pressing together and the moisture shared between them. Rise couldn't help but let out a few soft moans, somewhat on purpose to get her Yu hot.  
Rise didn't waste any time in making Yu's pants drop to the floor, followed swiftly by his underwear which was now in a pile at his feet. His hot cock pressed against her shirt, which was cuter than Rise had expected. She didn't even realize at the moment but Yu was averagely sized which defied most of her fantasies but was also intensely greater than all of them...it was real.  
Kujikawa fell down to her knees, her eyes meeting Yu's member. She planted a tender kiss on his tip, making him shudder. Before she knew it, Rise was french kissing his cock, her tongue and lips working together to fondle as much of his sensitivity as possible. The taste of his excitement (and sweat) had been burned deeply onto her tongue and in truth, it was a taste she loved because it came from a man she loved.  
Rise put both of her hands on Yu's rear before sliding her head down the length of his erection, shoving it down her throat. He let out a sultry groan that did wonders at making Kujikawa wetter. With the base of his cock at her lips, she began flexing her throat muscles to massage his entire cock without moving, her eyes innocently looked up at him as spit trailed down her chin. It was a skill she was very proud of, she had used it multiple times before and had gotten extremely good at it.  
Both of his strong hands clung to the back of his girlfriend's head, his eyes closed in euphoria as he let out more and more of his masculine growls. Without even noticing, Narukami began softly thrusting in her mouth- moving the soft tissue at the back of her throat with his hard cock and making lewd wet noises emit from her throat and emerge from her spit-stained luscious lips. His cock began twitching inside of her, something she knew meant he was ready to burst, her fingers moved further onto his rear and between his sweaty cheeks to softly massage the entrance to his hole- all while her head began bobbing.  
The sensation became too much, his knees buckled in on him and his hips fell backward making him fall onto the bed but Rise stayed with her mouth latched onto his dick like a penis-parasite, her head still bobbing and her throat muscles still flexing. Soon his head fell back and moans began leaking from his lips as his cock jerked- each twitch spurting thick hot cum down her throat, Yu could hear Rise loudly gulping down his seed as if it was a delicacy. Rise moaned loudly against his cock, the vibrations of her voice against his erection only making the extreme sensation even harder to handle.  
It took a good few moments before his orgasm was over, his sweaty body slowly going limp with exhaustion. Rise wasn't satisfied however, as much as she enjoyed having her stomach pumped to the brim with her Senpai's orgasm, she needed to cum too.

She slowly slid her head off of his now-limp cock, watching as thick trails of slobber tried to bridge them together still.  
Rise happily hopped on top of him and wiped the slobber off of her mouth with her sleeve, getting most of it "Seeeennnpaaaaiiii~" she whined "I need to cum too~" She stayed straddled on top of him as she quickly rushed at taking her clothes off, her original intent was to make a sexy dance-ish sort of thing out of removing her clothes but she was far too horny to waste time doing that. Kujikawa threw all of her clothes down onto the ground with her Senpai's with the exception of her panties which she showed to Yu.  
"See? This is what dates with my Senpai do to me~" the thick black wet spot that stained her cute pink panties could be seen from space.  
Rise watched as Yu's sensitive dick started to twitch again, slowly becoming thicker. Kujikawa grabbed one of his hands and pressed them to her plump breast and set the other one onto her toned thigh "Is that enough to get my Senpa-"  
The door abruptly opened "I came home earl-" his face died as his eyes focused on the pair.  
Yu gulped loudly "H-hey Dojima...."

 

Without much of a warning, Rise had found herself re-dressed and outside..  
"S-sorry, Senpai" she looked down, disappointed that she got him in trouble  
He shook his head and hugged her tightly "Thank you, Rise..."  
She knew she had to be going soon but decided that she could stay in this moment a bit longer, his warmth filled her body as his scent filled her nose and his image filled her mind despite her eyes being closed...  
Rise giggled, knowing what he had really said and she responded with all of the love her heart was capable of.  
"I love You, too"

 

Rise had finally made it back into her own bed, she sighed. "Good date but I wish Dojima caught us after I had gotten off" she sighed again, this time closer to a huff.  
"Next date, Senpai isn't getting a chance. He'll be in me before he can even say hi!"

 

"But until then" Rise licked her fingers with a devious smile...


End file.
